


Adventurism

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: It shouldn’t give him so much of a thrill to pull rank.





	Adventurism

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 29 | Free Day
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/188037185074/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-29-adventurism

It shouldn’t give him so much of a thrill to pull rank. 

With a missive in hand from the current Steppe Khagan and exactly five separate blades leveled at his neck, the Warrior of Light can feel his nerves sing. In the face of the Oronir tribe’s collective fury, a lesser, morally-sound man would have turned tail and fled. Unfortunately for Magnai and all those witness to the Warrior’s Officially Sanctioned™ actions, all he does is smile genially as if playing at having the patience of Saint Adama Landama and wait for a response other than a very clear threat of disembowelment. 

Of all those a hair’s breadth away from separating the Warrior’s head from his shoulders, Daidukul is the calmest. His words betray his icy fury in how each is measured and sharpened to a point the moment he opens his mouth, “Why does Khagan Hien demand the Dawn Throne after renouncing it on the very day he proved worthy of the title you bequeathed upon him? Do not lie to me.” 

“Why,” the Warrior responds with too much honey in his tone, “would I ever do that? I have a whole entire set of─” he flips through the sheets of cut parchment “─five pages on the hows, whys, and exactly who is going to sit where your Sun has been residing. It would behoove you to take my word for that which your Khagan has written.” He reaches to push his glasses up from where they’d been slipping steadily down his nose and ignores how a spear presses that much harder into the delicate skin underneath his jaw.

Magnai glares down at him from his (rightful) place on the throne. “The Sun will obey the Khagan,” he states, clearly unhappy with his own words, “but only him.”

“Even I need obey him, your Radiance,” the Warrior informs. “While being surrounded on all sides by a number of very attractive warriors is a wonderful experience, I’d much rather it not involve my untimely demise, but a more… delicate touch.”

Daidukul steps back, but only just so─the shift in his stance visible but no less threatening─and many of the other warriors follow suit despite him not being of their tribe. Magnai stands, coat and furs rustling as he steps forward and toward the Miqo’te. The Warrior positively beams at him, runaway mouth suspiciously quiet until the Xaela is standing directly in front of him. 

Magnai’s expression is pinched with distaste as he glares down his nose at the offending adventurer. He reaches out and pulls the papers from the Warrior’s hands with a none-too-gentle yank and looks them over before his face sours further. 

“Can’t read it? If you don’t believe me, I can always call Hien and have him or any of his shinobi read it. Doma has been stable as of late. I’m sure he’d love to pay you a visit to reciprocate your kindnesses from our first meeting.”

Magnai crumples the parchment, the tips of his claws tearing through the flimsy material, and growls, “The Sun has no need for the dialect of Doma.”

“Until now,” the Warrior corrects. “I’d suggest you get used to bowing and scraping, dearest Sun, because I do hold a grudge for quite a few things you’ve done. Stand down.” 

The warriors withdraw and sheathe their weapons, by no means at ease, and wait uneasily. 

“Wonderful. Now, if you’d be so kind as to wait with some manner of patience, your Radiance, I can translate this to whatever language you’d like. It won’t do for the eldest brother of the Oronir to be left to wallow in ignorance.”

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
